


Homecoming

by tokyojunk



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyojunk/pseuds/tokyojunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way things ended just didn't sit right with Rikku. When opportunity knocks in the form of a lost friend, Rikku makes it her mission to achieve a fairytale ending for Yuna. Post FFX-2: Choosing the ending where Tidus doesn't come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Yuna hadn't said a word since coming back on the ship. We were all worried when she came on with her eyes cast down. The only other time I saw her like that was after Tidus decided to jump. It was a wonder back then that she didn't break down hysterically. But Yuna was a strong woman. If anyone could withstand the pain of losing something very precious to them it was Yuna.

Still, I wish she had her own happy ending. We went on this journey for the sole purpose of finding Tidus. After finding that sphere, our journey morphed into a mission to prevent an embittered ghost from unleashing death and destruction on Spira. We were soldiers again and Yuna was called to make another sacrifice. She did the unimaginable; from tricking Shuyin into thinking she was Lenne, to fighting those she loved and treasured most as they were possessed by an enraged ghost. She managed to endure all of that all for the survival of Spira. And what did she get in the end? She was rewarded with the cruel reality of never bringing the love of her life back.

It just didn't seem fair.

A few hours after everything went down, everyone seemed locked in their own little world. Shinra was actively typing away at his station while Buddy and Brother were at the controls. I looked toward Paine and saw her staring at the floor. I could never get her to tell me what she was thinking without getting shot down with a cold glare. I, on the other hand, was still a bit jittery. After defeating Vegnagun I was feeling ready to kick more ass and take names as Paine would so eloquently put it. But there was nothing else to fight and with our main foe down for the count we had to tend to our wounded. Gippal was pretty bent out of shape—some broken ribs, a dislocated knee, a few scrapes here and there. I did my best, but white magic can only do so much. It can't heal broken bones so those ribs were going to be a problem. Luckily, I knew my potions well and managed to mix something up to deal with the pain. Baralai, the poor cutie, was weak from being possessed. We forced him to sleep it off much to his displeasure. Nooj was the least hurt, much to Paine's relief. Not that I would ever voice that opinion since I value my life. I once caught her checking Nooj out and suffice to say she threatened to turn me inside out.

After dropping Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai off to their respective locations, Buddy suggested that we go home.

"You guys saved the world," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't you think you deserve a break?"

I was all for it, if only to check up on Gippal. I mean, we just dropped him off but I needed to know if he had enough potions, you know? Plus, I wanted to tease him about being his knight in shining armor.

Yuna insisted we keep going.

No one objected.

No one dared.

I knew better than to question a woman in mourning.

That was about three hours ago. Buddy said he was picking up weak sphere waves from some place or other, but we needed to fly around a bit more for him to pinpoint the location. I softly bounced on the balls of feet, trying to contain my energy.

"Yunie's been long."

"Let her cope," Paine said, breaking off her staring contest with the floor to look at me.

I pouted at her blank face. "I know, but shouldn't one of us go and check on her?"

Paine crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged. "She just needs time alone with her thoughts, Rikku. She doesn't want anyone pestering her."

I walked up to her and tilted my head a bit. "How do you know that?" I placed my hands on my hips "For all we know the poor girl needs a shoulder to cry on."

"Rikku—"

"I'm going to check on her," I said, cutting her off and leaving.

* * *

"Mish Rikku, what can I do for you?"

I smiled at Barkeep as the door shut behind me.

"Nothing for now." I looked up toward our sleeping quarters. "Is Yunie up there?"

"Yesh, she is resting."

I nodded and made my way up the spiral stairs. I expected to see Yuna in bed, face buried in her pillow, sobbing. Instead I saw the former summoner staring out the window at the clear blue sky. She stood in her trademark stance, arms behind her back, hands clasped.

"If you want, we can go up to the deck for some fresh air," I whispered, hoping not to startle her.

To my surprise Yuna turned with a smirk.

"Sure, I'd like that."

I blinked, not sure what to do next. I was prepared to comfort, I was prepared for tears. I wasn't expecting Yuna to look so happy. I knew she wasn't the type for hysterics. Yuna was too proper for something like that. But it alarmed me she wasn't more grief-stricken considering what happened. If I'd lost the chance to bring back the love of my life, I wouldn't be able to function. I'd throw a fit.

I led her down the stairs as we made our way toward the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, we were immediately greeted with a gust of cool air. I opened my arms wide, letting the wind run through me as it danced through my hair and puffed up my sleeves. I loved coming to the deck. The sun, the wind, and the speed of the airship made me feel as though I had grown wings and taken off in flight. The deck was the perfect place to forget about your problems because your mind got caught up in the moment.

I looked toward Yuna and saw her staring out at the sky. She still had a soft smile on her lips, but something about it didn't seem right. My mind tried to wrap itself around the concept of Yuna being so calm about not having Tidus back.

"Want to talk about it?"

I saw her blink, as though she were coming back from her thoughts. She shook her head.

"There's nothing really to talk about."

I frowned.

"But I know there's something wrong, Yunie. You've been smiling so much I'm beginning to worry."

"What's so wrong with smiling?"

"Well." I chewed my bottom lip. "You smile when you're happy, not when you're sad."

Yuna looked down at her feet and sighed.

"Should I be sad? We managed to save Spira again; I don't think that's something to be sad about."

"I know, but aren't you sad about not finding—"

I quickly clamped my mouth shut fearing that saying his name would somehow make his not coming back all the more real. That his name would somehow be the trigger to make Yuna burst into tears. Yuna looked downcast and I could feel a lump form in the back of my throat. I braced myself for the inevitable.

"I spoke to the fayth," she said, her voice soft. I stepped a bit closer and reached for her hand. I was surprised when she hid it behind her, avoiding my touch. "He offered to bring him back and I said no."

Time stopped. I stared at her, too numb to move. I couldn't fathom why she would reject a once in a life time offer. After the sacrifice he made to save her and after all we've been through to find him. She didn't want Tidus back? She didn't want the man she loved back after setting out on a journey to find him in the first place?

"Why?" I just couldn't piece it together. "Why would you do something like that? After all—" I wanted to stay composed, but I felt my body shake with a turmoil of emotions. From grief to anger to just plain disbelief. "Did our journey mean nothing to you?! "

"Of course it meant everything to me. But I needed closure."

"Closure?" I raised an eyebrow. "Yuna, this started because I showed you someone who looked like him in a sphere!"

"I know and when I think about it now, I don't regret starting it because of him." She looked out toward the passing clouds. "Rikku, our journey started simple and I'll admit that my hope of finding him was my driving force in this journey. But you have to realize that our adventure evolved from something personal to saving the world."

She looked back at me. "I had a lot to think about-from what I wanted in life to dealing with my feelings for him. I realized that when things got way bigger than what we bargained for, my problems were minuscule to what was threatening Spira."

So that meant that she had to forgo the love of her life because her problems weren't as serious? That didn't make any sense.

"But you always do this. You always put others before yourself. Why is it that you can't have a little bit of happiness too?"

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Who said I wasn't happy?"

It was my turn to look confused.

"I realized something during this trip," she started and walked toward the nose of the ship. I followed, watching her spread her arms out as the wind whipped around her. "Sphere hunting with you and everyone else has been such a wonderful experience."

She turned around, a vibrant smile on her lips.

"It was the first time I've been on a journey where there was excitement and happiness instead of this haunting sense of dread." She looked up at the sky, the wind blowing her hair out of her face. "I was able to finally break out of my shell and leave my summoner past behind."

I didn't know what to say. It was true that this journey was completely different from the pilgrimage. Back then the sense of dread always haunted us, even in the moments where we were happy and had a glimmer of hope.

"Remember when we had a small concert up here. Even barkeep left his post to join us." She clasped her hands behind her back and swayed as she remembered fondly. "There was music, dancing, and stories. We were all in such high spirits." She laughed which took me by surprised.

I remembered that night. It was after Yuna gave a concert at the Thunder Plains to give the people of Spira hope.

"I found myself thinking about a lot that night." She closed her eyes. "I thought to myself, I'm so happy. I never want this to end." She stopped, eyes still closed when she whispered the rest. "I hope we never find him."

I didn't know what to say. The hurt, the disappointment, it made my heart sink. To think that she would be happy that he was just gone. I felt my eyes glaze over and I sniffed, wiping my tears before they fell down my cheeks. Yuna opened her eyes and immediately went forward to comfort me but I pushed her off. She frowned at my rejection but didn't make an effort to try again.

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head, saying nothing.

"I didn't mean to upset you. You have to understand that at that moment, I realized that I didn't need Tidus to be happy. I was finally able to let him go and set myself free."

Oh, I see how it was. "Set yourself free, huh? I didn't know that his love for you was such a burden to carry."

"Rikku I didn't mean it like—"

"Because you know, he sacrificed his life for you. But I guess that idea is just too bothersome to think about," I said sounding bitter.

"I said it wasn't like that!" Yuna said, getting flustered.

"Then what was it like? You're telling me that you're willing to forget about the one person you ever loved. Oh wait, you don't love him because you're willing to forget him!"

"I did love him and I've made my peace with it! But I just can't live in the past forever!"

We stared at each other. I couldn't believe what she was saying. So she was just going to forget him now?

Yuna sighed. "I will never forget what he did."

I tried my best to blink back tears.

"He sacrificed himself not only for me, but for everyone in Spira. He went above and beyond. But most importantly, he made me the person I am today and for that I am forever grateful. I treasure the time we spent together. Our journey only made me realize that despite not having him with me, he's always been here." she said, placing a hand over her heart. "He will always be a part of me and I've accepted that. I'm okay with my decision. My moving on will never negate the love I had for him."

She grabbed my hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Please understand why I did this. I'm living my life and it's the first time I feel like I'm doing it on my terms."

I was speechless. When all of this started, I thought we would find him. That Yuna would marry Tidus, have kids, and live happily ever after. It was going to be perfect and I so badly wanted her to have it after all she's been through. If she didn't end up with a happy ending then what did that say for me? Where did that leave a person like me, who couldn't even hold a candle to Yuna?

"I'm going to check on the status of those sphere waves," I said hurriedly as I let her go.

I quickly made my way toward the elevator and tried my best to avoid looking at Yuna as the elevator doors shut in front of me.

* * *

Paine came to find me for dinner a while later. I was in the engine room, sitting by the stairs that lead down to the cargo area.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked after hearing the clack of her boots against the metal grate stairs.

"You always come to the engine room to brood."

Of course I did. I was still reeling from my argument with Yuna.

"You were out of line back there. I told you not to go bother her."

I shrugged, not wanting to talk about it.

The fact that she chose not to bring Tidus back still stung. It hurt knowing she just wanted to move on from him. Not bringing him back meant his friends lost out on having him in their lives and it just seemed so unfair. He was more than just her guardian. He was a great friend and someone I looked up to. I remember all the things he told me about Zanarkand and about his father. I remember feeling sorry for Tidus because he didn't ask to be brought a thousand years into the future, he didn't ask to fight against Sin who later turned out to be his father. He just wanted to save Yuna and spend the rest of his life with her. Yuna not bringing him back felt like she robbed him of a chance of living a normal life. She robbed him of an existence and a chance to be happy.

"She didn't ask for him back," I said, after a while.

Paine sat down next to me, the slight squeak of leather giving way as she did.

"And? That's her business."

I wanted to glare at her for sounding so cold about it. "Paine, you don't understand. We started this journey to find him-"

"And we saved the world," she interjected. "It's time to move on."

I was tired of hearing the same thing. Why does everyone want to move on? Why does everyone want to forget?

I shook my head, not wanting to hear it again.

"You weren't there on the pilgrimage," I said looking at her. "The way her eyes just simply lit up to the point of popping out of her sockets when he looked at her. She grew out of her shell when she was around him. There was no mistaking that she was deeply in love with him. Why would she not want him back after everything? He was her world."

"That might've been the case back then, but that's not the case right now is it?"

"But—"

"As her friends we can only love and support her," she said standing up. "We're not here to live her life or to tell her how she should live it."

I frowned, a peg of guilt slowly growing in the pit of my stomach. I didn't want to tell Yuna how to live her life, but at the same time I felt like she was making a huge mistake.

"It's been two years. We've all changed, even Yuna."

I looked up at Paine. "So what now?"

She shrugged. "We live."

I watched her go back up the stairs and stop at the landing. She looked down at me with her hands on her hips.

"Yuna has become a stronger woman from this. If you can't see that then it's time for you to grow up and do a little letting go yourself."

I pouted, getting up and hopping up the stairs to join her. "But it seems so unfair. I just want the best for Yuna. I wanted her to have a happy ending. Is that too much to ask?"

"Life isn't a fairy tale, Rikku." And with that she turned around and walked toward the elevator.

I stood there, pouting. Sure, life wasn't perfect. But there was nothing wrong with striving for true happiness.

"Are you coming? Yuna's worried about you and I think it's about time you guys made up."

I nodded and quickly walked up to Paine.


	2. Two Years Later...

It's been two years since the whole Vegnagun ordeal and everyone's just too busy to go sphere hunting like we used to. I mean, it wasn't like we stopped completely afterwards. We traveled around for a bit and went on a few adventures. But now, everyone was just too busy to pick up on our old past time.

Paine decided to go on her own journey. I teased her about it, saying she needed to find herself. In true Paine fashion she threatened to smother me in my sleep. I laughed and gave her a hug goodbye when she departed. I couldn't help but miss the warrior on some days, especially rainy ones since those were the days I tended to bicker with her the most.

Buddy and Brother started a business. They've set up their own delivering agency and they're currently raking in the gil. Shinra is still busy working with uncle Rin on a new energy source. He said it was going to change the way we use energy to power machina. I only half listened to his explanation about 'Mako' energy and how it was going to change the way we live. I still don't know why we haven't tied the child up and left him in a cave some where. The last time he tried to mess with a dark source of energy, he got possessed by the Omega Weapon and became a fiend. Yuna, Paine, and I almost had our asses handed back to us by him. Good thing he was just a kid and not some egomaniacal hell bent ghost thirsting for revenge.

Yuna became a diplomat and works with Baralai, Gippal, and Nooj to maintain peace and order throughout Spira. It was rare for her to have a day off, but she seemed very happy. She loves traveling and meeting with other leaders to discuss politics. The people look up to her. And her presence in the male dominated world of policies gave all women and young girls hope that they too could do anything to achieve their dreams.

I wish I could be doing whatever I wanted like Yuna, but I was stuck re-building home. A lot of Al Bhed left home and settled in other places. A few groups stayed behind, digging for parts to reconstruct home in the hopes that most of our people would return. I kind of like it like this though. Not that I don't want my people to come back, but it's cool to see them spread out through Spira. It means people have begun to acclimate and possibly accept the Al Bhed.

Since Pops is the leader, he remains at Home rebuilding. I'm there of course, helping out with whatever I can. I help with the digs and organize community events to keep people's spirits up. It felt great reconnecting with my people again, but there are days when I stare out at the endless sand horizon and dream of wanting more. I'm still young, and despite all that I've achieved—the defeat of Sin, Vegnagun, and the process of rebuilding Home—I still wanted more out of life.

"Rikku!"

I turned off the drill and looked over my shoulder, it was Pops. I turned around from my work station and lifted my goggles.

"I need you to run an errand for me," he said, offering the cylinder tube. My eyes lit up with curiosity as I took off my gloves to reach for it.

"What's in it? Can I open it?"

Pops pulled it back and gently bopped me on the head with it. "It ain't any of your business."

I pouted, but soon smiled at the prospect of taking a break from work.

"I need you to take that to Djose Temple. It's for Gippal," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I want you to come straight back here when you're done. No fooling around with Gippal."

I rolled my eyes as I stood up and placed a hand on my hip. "Pops, that was like a billion years ago, it's over between us."

Pops frowned, not saying anything as he gave me the cylinder. After Vegnagun, Gippal and I entered a very ambiguous relationship that danced the line between romance and friends with benefits. I should've known better. Trying to make Gippal commit was like trying to make the ground rain. It was just not going to happen unless it was a miracle. Everyone thought we'd be married with kids by now, but neither of us really wanted that. I just really liked him and wanted to be with him. I didn't want it to get more complicated than that. But as a year went on, Gippal got bored and his eye started wandering. I knew he valued his freedom and despite being hurt, I endured it. I let him sleep with whoever he fancied as long as I was his number one. I figured he'd get bored eventually and then focus on being with me. It sounded like a simple solution, but it wasn't. Despite my feelings for him, my jealousy got thrown in the mix and it went down hill from there. We broke up…sort of. We still fool around from time to time—much to Pop's displeasure—despite not being officially together.

"I already told your brother and Buddy about the trip. They're waiting for you, so get going."

I nodded, making my way past him.

"Remember! You go to Djose and come straight back!" I heard him call over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes again as I walked across the sandy expense.

* * *

I quickly showered and dressed into my old thief dressphere before getting dropped off at Djose. The place hadn't changed much. Everyone went about their way, fixing machina and lining up for the desert expedition to hunt for parts.

I made it inside the temple, waving hello to a few acquaintances. Gippal's office was to the left and I noticed the door was ajar. I looked around the place, hoping no one was paying attention as I slinked my way towards Gippal's office. With one final look I peeked inside. I saw him pacing around as always, rubbing his chin and posing when he stopped.

Dork.

"So how are things on your end?"

I raised an eyebrow, was he talking to himself?

"Everything is great so far," A familiar female voice replied. It was Yuna.

"I'm currently talking to Tromell about relocating the Guado back to Guadosalam."

I didn't expect Yuna to be in Gippal's office today, but I wasn't surprised since she was a diplomat and all.

"Really now? Do you think most of them will want to go?" Gippal asked.

"I think so. The woods are almost gone now, some Guado are relocating to other areas, but others still feel a connection to the Farplane."

"Heh." Gippal stopped his pacing and walked up to what I assume was Yuna since he was out of my range of sight. I wanted to see more, but if I leaned in any closer I would give away my presence.

"So…" There was the sound of feet shuffling closer. It was times like these where I wished I had x-ray vision. "I was wondering..."

"Y-yes?"

I pouted a bit, hearing the slight nervousness in Yuna's voice. I could just picture Gippal leaning in a bit too close for comfort.

"…if you'd like to do dinner sometime."

"Oh! That sounds wonderful!"

My eyes widened. No, it did  _not_ sound wonderful. "We can further discuss those machina plans that—"

"I was thinking along the lines of it being more casual," he said, cutting her off. "No work talk involved."

There was a short silence.

"Oh."

I couldn't even see her, but I could imagine just how uncomfortable Yuna was. Usually she avoided eye contact and played with her hands.

I decided enough was enough and knocked on the door, if only to save her from answering.

I was greeted by a confused Gippal as he opened the door.

"Rikku?"

I barged my way in, completely ignoring him and making a beeline toward Yuna.

"Yunie!" I gave Yuna a tight hug.

"It's good to see you Rikku," she laughed.

I let Yuna go and turned around, finally acknowledging Gippal who looked none too happy to see me.

"Oh, sorry! Was I interrupting something?" I said, feigning innocence.

The subtle glare Gippal sent said I wasn't fooling him one bit.

"Nothing much," Yuna shrugged.

Gippal frowned at how flippant she was. Guess that hurt his pride a little.

"So what brings you here, Cid's girl?" Gippal asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm on an errand for Pops." I showed him the cylinder. "Here, this is for you." I smiled.

He raised an eyebrow, unsure at first but taking the tube in the end. "Thanks Cid's girl," he said, gently bopping me on the head with it before going to his desk.

"Hey!" I protested. Yuna giggled softly at my expense.

There was a sound of a jingle in the air and Yuna quickly reached for something in her pocket. It was her portable comphone, another one of Shinra's inventions. They were a huge hit around Spira since they make communication easier between everyone. I had one, only I had no one to call since Yuna was busy and Paine turned hers off so that I wouldn't bother her.

"Yes. Right." Yuna nodded "I have to be on my way," she said, putting her phone away.

I pouted and gave her another hug.

"It was nice seeing you Rikku," she said, squeezing me tight.

"We have to get the gang together. I miss you so much!"

She laughed. "We'll see; we just have to find another adventure."

"Definitely,' I said letting her go.

"I want an answer about dinner Yuna," Gippal spoke up, looking at her from his desk. He looked serious. Yuna nodded, smiling before turning to leave.

I waited for her to be well out of the way before walking over to Gippal. I mimicked his pose, crossing my arms over my chest as I looked at the plans with him.

"What was that all about?" I asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"A date," he replied, spreading another sheet of plans out.

"A what?"

Gippal sighed. "Come on, Rikku."

He turned around and leaned on the edge of his desk. He smirked as he gently flick my nose.

"You know what a date is. It's when a guy takes a girl out for dinner or a good time. Or in your case, I'd take you out, you eat everything on the menu and lead me on all night without putting out." He chuckled.

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"I was joking Cid's girl," he said, rustling my hair. "You always put out!" I fought him off me, trying to get a punch in as he laughed.

"Jerk!" I growled, punching his arm. He pretended to look hurt and rubbed his arm.

He went back to studying the plans again as if nothing happened. I was still peeved about his stupid joke. If anyone put out it was  _always_ him, the jerk. I looked on with him, pretending to be interested in the plans. But in reality my mind went back to what he and Yuna were talking about earlier. I couldn't believe he was making a move on Yuna. Not only was she my cousin, she was the former high summoner who saved the world twice. She was completely out of his league!

"Why Yuna of all people?"

Gippal turned his attention from his work onto me. I refused to look at him as I could feel my cheeks flare up. I didn't know whether I was embarrassed or ashamed about asking.

"Listen, Yuna's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"She doesn't know you like I do," I said, finally looking at him. "It's not fair that you're trying to date her."

He chuckled, turning around to face me. He leaned in close, our faces inches apart. "If I didn't know any better. I'd say you were jealous," he whispered.

I quickly pulled back, my mouth agape as I struggled to both say something and increase the distance between us. I could feel my ears flare up and wondered if they were as red as my cheeks. My heart didn't help the situation either, as it pumped at full speed.

"O-of course not!"

"You hesitated," Gippal said, smirking.

"Because I was horrified that you would say that!"

Gippal snorted.

"Whatever, Cid's girl."

"Listen," I began, trying to get serious despite my stomach doing backflips. "I love Yuna with all my heart and I don't want her to end up with her heart broken. She's not like other girls you've been with. She's special. She's someone who deserves the best."

"Oh?" Gippal raised an eyebrow. "So, I'm not the best?"

"No!" I stomped my foot like a child. "You're not good enough for her. She saved the world twice now, she deserves someone who's going to love and respect her, not some guy who's going to use her up and throw her away."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"I'm surprised, given your track record," I said coldly.

Gippal scowled, his jaw line locking giving his features a hard look.

"Is that how you really think about me? That I'm some type of sleaze that's only in it for sex?"

I matched his stare with a glare of my own.

"Do you really want me to answer that considering what we had?"

He looked down at the floor, defeated. I went too far. I played on his self-esteem hoping I can knock him down a peg or two. He probably hated the past being brought up. But what was I supposed to do? Gippal had his shortcomings and I wasn't going to ignore our history when it came to his possible relationship with Yuna.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" he said, turning away and focusing on the plans. "I got what your father sent. There's no further use of you here."

I opened my mouth to say something and found nothing to say. I sighed. This was how things usually went between us and I hated it. I hated the arguments, the awkwardness, and the pain. It hurt the most now, knowing how close we used to be, that we couldn't be civil toward one another. Despite what happened between us, some part of me still wanted him. It's not easy turning those feelings off, not when it came to your first love. I could apologize, but I bit the words back, afraid of where they could end up. If they ended up being blown back into my face in the form of rejection or being taken in as a sign of a chance at something new.

So I left. What was the point when I was too stubborn and afraid to apologize and he was too angry and hurt to listen?

* * *

The last person I wanted to bump into after my falling-out with Gippal was Yuna. She was waiting at the exit of the bridge out the Temple.

"I thought you were leaving?"

"Oh! I'm waiting for my ride; they should be here in a couple of minutes."

"Hey! I can give you a ride! I'm sure Brother would foam at the mouth if you were on the ship again."

Yuna laughed. "Thanks, but it's fine."

I smiled. "Then I'll wait with you."

I placed my elbows on the stone railing as I stared down the water.

"Are you thinking about going out with Gippal?"

Yuna was quiet.

I sighed.

"I won't if you don't want me to," she said before I could say anything else. "You two had something and I would never-"

"No," I interrupted. "It's fine. We had something and while it was fun, it's over."

Yuna looked down at the water, her reflection rippled as a soft wind disturbed the water's surface.

"But you did care a lot about him."

I did and still do. But that didn't change that Gippal was interested in her.

"That was before," I said, pushing myself off the railing to turn around.

"And now?" she said, turning around to look at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked at Yuna, my head tilting slightly.

"Seriously?" I snorted a chuckle. "I'm totally over him. In fact, I can do better. Hell, you can do better too! In fact, last I checked, Baralai was still hot and single-"

"Yes but—"

"Hell, Clasko's a step up if you ignore his weird obsession with chocobos."

"Rikku—"

"Buddy's still single and ready to mingle. You can go out with Brother too, though that's sort of weird being family and all."

"Rikku!"

I didn't realize how far I went until I noticed myself panting for breath.

"Are you okay?"

The worry on Yuna's face made my stomach sink. I didn't mean to go off on a rant like that.

"I'm not going to go out with him."

I would be lying if I said I wasn't relieved. But the feeling was short lived when I realized why she said it. Yuna had the nasty habit of putting others before herself regardless of what she wanted. I could sing the highest of praises about Gippal and Yuna wouldn't go out with him for fear of hurting me. She was considerate, caring, and not at all like me. Here I was, throwing a fit because Gippal showed an inkling of an interest and not so subtly trying to mess with his chances. It didn't make me feel good. It made me feel like scum. I was immature and selfish at best and vindictive and bitter at worse.

I shook my head.

"Go out with him."

"What?"

"Go out on a date with him."

Yuna scanned my face, hoping to make sense of what I said. "Why are you saying this?"

"Because I want you to. Because things didn't work out between me and him. Because maybe, just maybe, things will work out for the better if he's with you."

I took her hand.

"Gippal is a lot of things, but mature isn't one of them. Maybe you're the one he needs to finally grow up." I smiled, trying to appear optimistic.

"I'll admit that I'm not exactly thrilled that he's interested in you. But I don't want you to think it's because I'm jealous or have any feelings for him. I just don't want you to get hurt...like I did."

Yuna embraced me, hugging me tight. I felt an overwhelming sense of warmth and love. I wanted what was best for her which meant putting my childish feelings aside.

"I just want you to be happy," I said.

"I want the same for you too," she replied before letting go. "I understand you're worried about me and you don't want me to get hurt. But let me decide if I want to go out with him or not, okay?"

I nodded and took that as a good sign. Maybe she wouldn't do it.

Yuna's comphone went off. "Yuna here."

She looked at me. "My ride's here." I nodded.

"Have a safe trip back," I said.

She smiled, waving goodbye.

"Hey!" I called once there was a greater distance between us. "If he gives you any trouble and I mean  _anything_! Give me a call and I won't hesitate to go oblivion on his butt!"

She laughed.

* * *

It wasn't long before I had to leave Djose Temple myself. I went straight to the cabin area, not bothering to report back to Brother or Buddy. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, preferring to sit quiet with my thoughts. Gippal showing an interest in Yuna still bothered me. If only because he could be pretty persistent when he wanted to. Yuna would try and stay clear for my sake, but given time she'd probably find herself falling for him. Gippal was good looking and charming. He was playful when he needed to be and a hardass when it counted. He drew levels of respect from those around him. It was that draw, the charm and the respect-maybe even the power-that pulled you toward him. Before you knew what was going on, you were lost in him. Yevon help you if you fell in love because you'd grow addicted. No matter how many girls he slept with or how many lies, I always went back for his fix. Because I grew up with him, had a crush on him, loved him, and couldn't hate him even if I tried. I was like a moth to a flame, constantly getting burned by getting too close but too dumb and in love to turn away from his pull.

I frowned.

What the hell was I thinking encouraging Yuna to go after him? I didn't want her to get hurt. Going out with Gippal was going to be a huge mistake.

I groaned and rolled over in bed, facing the wall.

"Want to talk about it?"

I rolled over surprised that I didn't hear Buddy come up and sit on the other bed.

"Can we go to the top of Mt. Gagazet?" I asked sitting up, throwing my messy hair back.

Buddy frowned.

"Is that really going to help?"

I inhaled sharply, stretching a bit before standing up.

"Let's find out."

Two hours later, much to Brother's protests, we landed at the top. It was where our adventure really took off. I inhaled the thin crisp air and let the wind blow my hair around. It brought back so many memories from our sphere hunter days. Sometimes I wish Yuna  _did_  bring Tidus back. Maybe then things would have been different. She'd have Tidus by her side. Gippal would eventually give in and be with me. Paine would find someone who didn't mind being second best to her sword and the three of us would be married and have our kids be the best of friends. It was the happy ending I imagined for everyone. It was the ending that should have happened but didn't because Yuna didn't want Tidus back.

"Why am I such an idiot!?"

My question echoed back at me and I let out another scream before falling onto my knees, gasping. I've never felt so angry. I was pissed off Gippal liked Yuna, I was angry at Yuna for not bringing Tidus back, furious that things didn't happen like they were supposed to. But most of all, I was mad at myself for thinking that things were supposed to be that way in the first place. That years had gone by and I still held onto that hope that things would eventually revert back to how it should've been. I felt like a dumb kid throwing a tantrum, refusing to grow up and let things go. Why couldn't the mountain just swallow me up? Put me out of my misery right then and there.

I heard my radio go off and before I could turn it off Brother's voice screeched its way in.

"Rikku!? What is going on?!"

I frowned. "Nothing! I'm fine! I just…" I looked around trying to think of something to explain my earlier outburst. "…stubbed my toe…on something."

There was a pause.

"You have to be careful! Now get on the ship this instant!"

I rolled my eyes. He was taking this older brother thing a bit too seriously.

"But I'm not ready yet! Ten more minutes."

"Would you come on if I told you there's something worth investigating?" Buddy's voice asked and I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Go on," I said, interested.

"I'm detecting weak sphere waves coming from Zanarkand. It could be something important," Buddy continued. "Are you up to it?"

I couldn't help it. My mouth broke out in a grin at the thought of hunting.

"You don't have to ask me twice! Let's go!"


End file.
